


First Date

by amadeusofnohr



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Dates, Fluff, other characters mentioned but not rly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Frey finally gathers the courage to ask Forte out, and they're off to Porcoline's Kitchen for their first date.





	First Date

The crops are watered, the animals are fed and brushed, and she’s looked over the same field for weeds three times now. Frey wrings her hands nervously. There’s still an hour before she’s supposed to meet Forte. Maybe she could see if Eliza needs anything? But what if something happens and she ends up running late and then she stands up Forte and then Forte never wants to talk to her again and everything’s ruined? No, she shouldn’t go anywhere. But she also can’t bear to just sit in her room for another hour.

Well, she can always just go wait outside. That way she can’t possibly be late. And if Forte asks, she can lie about how long she’s been waiting, so it won’t even be weird or anything. Past her was very intelligent and wise, and had picked out the right outfit last night.

When she walks out to the Square, Forte is already there. She looks as surprised as Frey feels.

“Ah! Frey! I… wasn’t expecting to see you so early.”

“I was, just, um, going to check on Eliza. But since you’re already here, we can just go now!” Improvises Frey. Forte’s brow furrows.

“On who?”

“You know, the – Nevermind!” She probably shouldn’t tell Forte that there’s a ghost haunting the Request Box. Her and Forte stare at each other for a minute. Forte’s wearing her armor, and even has her sword. She looks as amazing as usual in it. Frey wonders if she dressed up too fancy.

“Shall we?” Forte’s holding out a hand. Frey blinks, staring at it blankly. Forte lowers her hand.

“I-I mean, it is not necessary that we do such a thing, I merely thought that perhaps in light of our new relationship status you would –“ Frey snatches Forte’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“This is perfect!” She assures her. She feels like her face is on fire. There’s another pause. Frey loosens her grip a tad. Forte takes a step forward and tugs lightly on their joined hands.

“We may have a problem,” confess Forte. “I don’t believe Porcoline’s is open yet.” Frey considers that. It takes her a while to process. It’s hard to think straight when holding the hand of someone as beautiful as Forte.

“We can take the long way there.” she suggests, smiling. “Dear.”

It’s exhilarating, to get to walk around the entire town with her hand in Forte’s. Everyone will know that they’re official now. Forte’s face goes red.

“N-nicknames aren’t necessary! J-just Forte is fine!” Frey takes note of that for later. Prime cute reaction material.

“How cute!” squeals Amber as they pass by the flower shop. She thrusts the flowers in her hands at them. “On the house,”

Forte tries to wave them off, but Frey takes them gratefully. _She_ should’ve thought of flowers! Next time, for sure, she’ll start the date off right. She presents them to Forte, bowing. Amber claps, delighted. She waves them off cheerily.

They swing by Granny Blossom’s next. Frey briefly lets go of Forte’s hand to pore over some seeds, but ultimately she can’t help herself and takes it back. Granny looks at them knowingly.

“It’s so refreshing to see young love again,” she says, her eyes crinkling. Doug snickers. Granny elbows him. “Do take your time, dearies.”

“It is… nice to be welcomed by everyone.” Forte says, eyes lowered.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll get plenty of teasing. And of course they love us! You protect the town, and I well, do everything that I do.”

They get to Porcoline’s just as he’s opening the doors.

“Welcome, welcome,” his eyes sparkle. “You’ll be today’s first customers!”

He leads them to a tiny booth in the corner and presents menus with a flourish.

“Take all the time you need,” he winks.

Frey looks over the menu. It’s lunchtime, but she’s in the mood for breakfast. She suspects Forte, with her love for eggs, is thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, a romantic tune begins to fill the restaurant. They twist in their seats and see Margaret, playing her harp. She catches Forte’s eye and smiles innocently. Forte looks away.

When Porcoline returns, Frey asks for coffee and pancakes, and Forte orders a gigantic stuffed omelet.

Frey takes a sip of her coffee and makes a face. She spies the sugar, on Forte’s side of the table, and an idea strikes.

“Could you pass the sugar,” she says slyly, “Sugar.” Forte, as expected, blushes.

“Th-there’s no need for such remarks.” Frey pouts, taking the sugar from her.

“But I want to make sure you know how much I love you.” Forte shoves her face behind her mug of hot chocolate, taking a very, very long sip. Her face is only a little pink when she lowers it. Frey gracefully allows the conversation to switch to a discussion about forging swords. At least, until their food arrives.

Forte tries to hide it, but her eyes are watching Frey’s pancakes, drenched in syrup, with sadness. Frey pops a bite into her mouth and makes a show of savoring it, chewing v e r y slowly.

“Mmmmmm!!! These pancakes are amazing! Porcoline’s really outdone himself this time.” Forte doesn’t say anything, tearing her gaze away from the pancakes and stoically devouring her omelet. She’ll just have to take matters into her own hands.

“Say, Forte… Would you mind feeding me?” The fork carrying a piece of omelet to Forte’s mouth freezes.

“That omelet looks awfully tasty,” she says, giving Forte her best puppy dog eyes.

“O-only this once,” Forte turns her fork around and shoves it into Frey’s mouth. Frey almost chokes and barely manages to get the omelet off the fork before Forte jerks it back. Still a better response than she was hoping for.

“Thank you, darling. It was delicious. Now it’s only fair that I do the same, right?” Forte’s too flustered by the nickname to protest, and Frey grins victoriously.

“I suppose the pancakes aren’t that bad.” Forte says, trying to brush it off. Frey lets her.

They have a brief scuffle when the bill comes. They agree to split it, but Frey swears she’ll convince Forte to let her cover it completely next time. Sure, Forte has the steadier job, but Frey rakes in the cash on the right days. She’d made 60k just last week from selling cabbage cakes for a single day!

Frey insists on walking Forte back to her house. She presents her with the flowers from Amber and a piece of cake she had baked last night. Forte accepts them, seeming hesitant about something. She seems to steel herself.

“Thank you very much. This was a very enjoyable experience. I- I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime,” Forte leans down and kisses Frey’s cheek. “Honey.” Then she retreats inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Frey gapes. H-How unfair! She touches the spot where Forte kissed her, and she can’t really bring herself to be too angry and the one-upmanship.

She returns to the castle with glassy eyes and a goofy smile on her face. She can’t wait for their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I had my first date with Forte in-game ages ago and i've had this idea ever since.... it only took like two months


End file.
